


We Will Teach You Family

by QueenSkyster



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Other, Suicidal Reader, depressed reader, fairy tail - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSkyster/pseuds/QueenSkyster
Summary: When (Y.N) commits suicide, she is given a new chance at life with a new set of people, but she's scared and is unable to trust. The members of the Fairy Tail guild must teach her how to love and be loved in a family, or her self doubts will spiral her deeper into the hole she's in and make her spill more blood for the last time.





	We Will Teach You Family

**I am putting the warning in before posting the first chapter, because this is a very dark, twisted fic.**

**This story contains themes such as depression, suicide, general scary teen thoughts, etc.**

**If you are sensitive to such topics, do not read.**

**This isn't real.** I know that this is an obvious thing to be putting on this page, but I think I should put this here. Sometimes, your mind can get convinced with these types of stories, so I want to emphasize that this story is not real and the made-up concepts are not real, such as magic. The concepts used here are not real, so please don't try and imitate them.

 **If you are experiencing these,**  please get the help you need. This could either be the suicide hotline or talking to a trusted individual. Whatever it is, please release some of your thoughts. Hang in there. I promise it will all get better. This is coming from a person who survived.


End file.
